Control networks are often used in an industrial process control and automation system to connect various devices in the system, such as controllers, sensors, actuators, and the like. These devices are sometimes generically referred to as nodes. In some systems, older and newer control network technologies can be used together. For example, some systems include both HONEYWELL TDC3000 Local Control Networks (LCNs) and Fault Tolerant Ethernet (FTE) based HONEYWELL EXPERION Local Control Networks (ELCNs). When LCNs and ELCNs are connected together in complex ways, it is possible to inadvertently create network loops that can cause transmitted messages to loop indefinitely, which can quickly overwhelm the system.